


Blind (HTTYD runaway AU)

by Eggsysting_Hartache



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Blind Character, Blindness, Child Abuse, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Half-Dragon Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Happy Ending, Hiccup is being lazy as fuck, IT'S MY FUCKING OWN STORY!!! IT'S NOT STOLEN!!!, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Reunions, Toothless is a little shit, changing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsysting_Hartache/pseuds/Eggsysting_Hartache
Summary: Blind since birth... Hiccup always has been blind. It doesn't matter to him that he can't see a thing. He orientates himself differentely. But what happends when he finds a Night Fury in those beautiful forests of Berk? What happens to make him runaway with his new friend? Find out!!Disclaimer: Unfortunally, I don't own most if the Characters! They belong to Cressida Cowell and Dream Works!Ships:Mainly Hiccstrid but I kinda used Heather to bring Hiccups offspring in the story! (I'm sorry Heather! I still love you since rtte! ; ))-Hiccstrid -Hicther -Tufflout -Rufflegs -StalkaUNDER HIATUS UNTIL I WANT TO CONTINUE OR SOMEONE PERSUADES ME!
Relationships: Fishlegs Ingerman/Ruffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Heather, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Heather/Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson/Tuffnut Thorston, Stoick the Vast/Valka, female!OC/female!OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Authors note

Hey guys!  
I published this a long time ago on fanfiction.net but it kinda not turned out as I wished. The people there started hating me for not following their wishes... so here we go for a second try!

I know it's kinda boring! I mean.... I've already read some 'Hiccup is blind shit' ffs! I tried to have different ideas!

Now for everyone:  
-I follow MY storyline.  
-If you have wishes, tell them to me but PLEASE refuse words like 'asshole', 'fucker', 'idiot', 'huso', 'bitch', 'whore' or else.

~Awesome!^^ ♡♡


	2. Prologue

Valka was running towards her husband, carrying a large hammer in both hands. "Valka! What'tare ya doing outside?! Where's Hiccup?!", bursted a dark voice with a strong scottish accent. "He's inside! You forgot your weapon, dear!", the woman said handing the tool to her husband. "Thanks my love! Now please get inside! I can't lose you!", The man named Stoik said and turned around with a lovely look in his eyes. Valka nodded and ran back to their house.  
While hurrying back, she thought about the dragonraid. Dragons always raided her home island as long as she could remember but she always believed in peace. 'There has to be a reason why they'd raid us', Valka thought. Suddenly she heard wood breaking!

She looked up and witnessed a Stormcutter dragon, breaking into their house! "HICCUP!", she screamed and started sprinting but when she entered the house, she saw something that proved all her theorys!  
The Dragon was playing with one of it's razorsharp claws with her son! She smiled and came closer. Her son! Her blind son was playing fearless with a dragon! She was filled with proud.  
The Dragon noticed her and she put her staff down onto the ground. The dragon purred and bowed a little. When I copyed his state, the Dragon purred in bliss, turned back to Hiccup and went on with playing.

Suddenly an axe took it's way into the wood near the Dragon! The Stormcutter got scared and scratched Hiccup in accident on the right side of his chin.  
The Dragon started attacking Stoik with his firery breathing but Valka intervened, pleading the Dragon to stop. "WATCH OUT VALKA! I'LL GO GET HICCUP! THE SMOKE'S TOO TIGHT! HE'LL SUFFOCATE! GET YOURSELF OUTTA HERE!", Stoik screamed and dived through the wall made outta flames to get his one and only son.

Before Valka could do anything to escape, the Stormcutter took her arms in his claws and flew away. Valka soon became terrified and screamed for help: "STOIK! STOIK!!" Stoik, holding his blind son called Hiccup, wrapped in a blanket, slightly coughing, in his armes. He looked with teary eyes after the beast which carried his beloved wife. "Valka...", he whispered helpless while Hiccup stopped crying.

He didn't know yet how to react on such a situation appropirate but he felt from his fathers sounds, that something huge concerning the future has changed! His fate changed from being just the runt of the village, human punching bag for everyone else, to something way more important.

From being nothing to the uniter of two worlds...


	3. Boots And Iron

I opened my eyes and enjoyed the familiar sight of... pitch black. The reason why my father don't want me to move a muscle before someone helps me.

My name's Hiccup! Great name I know, but it's not the worst. Right now I'm exact 7 years old. While other myaged go to an apprenticeship, I'm stuck in here. I hate being blind. No one thinks that I could do anything alone. Not even dressing myself! It's so embarrassing to get up and to get dressed by my biological father, Gobber, my father by heart and let's be honest - better father or even by some random villagers when both are busy.  
One time, I got the stairs down without help and dad immediately brought me to Gothi, our healer, like I hurted myself. After she confirmed that I'm still blind and except of that perfectly fine, I got punished with room arrest for freakin' 1 month! But that was 3 years ago. That was before my dad had let my shoes getting costumized.

These were now equipped with iron plates on the sole, what has caused them to constantly make a clattering noise while walking so they could track me down when I'd walk through the village. But at the very same day he took the boots in action, which incidentally worked very well, I noticed something! When I'd walk, concentrating on the noises of the shoes, could I 'hear' when the sound hit something?!  
It's hard to describe but after that day, the sound became my ally and I was more than just determined to MAKE myself see. Differently but still... well... kind of that what everybody else is doing without being thankful for this gift.

At first I focused only on the noise. As I mastered it in the end as I could do it in my sleep, I continued with teaching myself to be able to follow conversations at the same time. I also started training my other senses. I could hear a squirrel from a mile away against the wind if I'd want to! I could smell from 3 metres away if a plant is edible or not! I could taste like every ingredient outta a meal and so on! And I could see! No colors but kinda in shades of grey.  
Now, 8 years later at the age of 15, and after plenty of practice, I created a odel of my surroundings completly by myself and I could orientate alone without help. I always had two stones or pieces of scrap metal near my bed so even if I don't wore my boots, I could participate my kind of seeing.

In the nights, I went to the forge and started teaching myself blacksmithing. Now I am, if you allow me to say so, even better than Gobber, our acting blacksmith, himself. Beneath this, I also taught myself to use swords, axes, hammers, bludgeons, spears, bows, daggers, shields, some easy self defence and many, MANY fighting styles. Give me a reason and I'll turn into an unstoppable war machine!  
I was so proud of myself but everything changed, as I went that day in the forest...


	4. Night Fury

I wore my common green shirt and brown pants. As add on, I got my new selfmade belt with a crystal, I found recently in the woods and my new shoulder pads out of Gronckle iron.  
At the last raid, a Gronckle must have eaten some strange stones, 'cause he fired at me with a different lava. I hid near the area, letting my father know that Gobber'll look after me.  
He agreed and when I was left alone, I kind of took the slightly dried up lava and made stuff outta it. My whole pride is a sword I like to call Inferno.

It ignites on command and has a integrated Zipplebackgas- canister to create a little explosion. I also created a shield that can transform into a crossbow for example, my shoulder pads, some daggers and replacements for my iron- boots!  
Gronckle iron kinda makes a clearer sound than normal metal! It makes it incredible easier for me to 'see'! I even hammered it as thin as a string and after ut cooled down, it was like a fabric. I sewed it into my clothes.  
No arrow can shooth through it. No sword can pass it. The only thing that happens are bruises. Whatever...

Fully clothed, I made my way through the forests of Berk. I walked to the cove just off Ravens Point. My common training grounds!  
The good thing is, if the village is the only bright spot on the island, then you are the most far away at Ravens Point from it. You have your peace! I entered the cove and walked to the spot where I kept my weapons hidden. I attatched a few daggers on my belt.  
Today I'd just increase my stealth, senses and knive- throwing abilitys. I had to be the precisest of all when I'm going to prove myself to them. I practiced the whole day, using trees and stones as targets.  
At late noon, I sat in the grass and enjoyed the sun. I'd kill to see it in colors... All I know is that the sun's really bright. I could feel it... until someone or something blocked it from hitting my skin. I heard a little grown.

This wasn't a wolve or a boar! This was a dragon! I wanted to scream but that would propably just offence the creature! I heard it's heart beating snd smelled fish. Suddenly, this creature started purring and nuzzled my belly!  
I took two stones from my environment and knocked them together to make the resounding noise since I couldn't stand up to 'see'. When I recognised the beast, standing above me, I started crying. It wasn't just A dragon.  
It was a Night Fury!! The unholy offspring of lightening and death itself! I was more frightened than ever before.

I quickly prayed whipering: "Oh gods... oh gods... thor help me please..."  
The dragon looked confused at the stones I constantly knocked against the other.  
I tried to explain: "Hey big fellow! I'm not going to hurt you! You see, I'm... I'm blind! I always have been! I normally use my iron- boots to donthis sound to 'see'! But now that I can't stand up, I do it with stones! (I put one stone to the ground, keeping on hitting it and slowly started to lift my free hand) I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't kill me! I'd never hurt you..."

This was a shock for me, when I noticed I could easily grab my knives 'cause 3 of 'em were still stuck in my belt but I didn't! I just helt out my hand to the dragon. It grownled. I guessed what it wanted.  
I threw both stones away, laid back down, completly gelpless and blind, praying the Night Fury wouldn't kill me and with my hand still stretched to it's snot.  
After a while, a dry, scaly thing pressed itself against my hand! I felt a hot, slow and steady breathing against my hand. I trailed my hand to the top of his head, started scratching him and to my surprise, the dragon strated purring!

I laughed silently and sat up. Suddenly, the dragon shot a blast into the rock behind me. This created a flame, which didn't spread! Instead of that, it started making this sound when wood burned!  
It wasn't as good as my boots or the two stones but I got the idea. I used the more or less concussive sound as common source, as I liked to call it. I could 'see' the dragon! He had his head in my lap and I went on scratching him.  
I examined him. "You are more like a giant, winged cat, aren't ya? Not a ruthless beast! Everything I got taught about you... is wrong!", I conclused. The dragon opened his eyes in bliss and I noticed, that he was...

"Toothless? Okay... I could have sworn you had- (The Dragon suddenly grew teeth and I slightly jumped)- teeth!" He retracted them again. "Retractable teeth! Amazing!", i said sincerely,  
"Fishlegs would go crazy! So would everyone!... except I can't tell them... They'd kill you buddy...", I kinda talked to myself. The dragon nuzzled my chest and I smiled.  
Maybe I wasn't meant to have human friends so... "Do you want to be my friend amd brother? I never had one of both... I know we know each other for like 15 minutes but.. well...", I scratched my neck and in the next moment, I was covered in dragon salvia!  
"Ew...", I said and started swiping it off, "I take this as a 'yes'! Do you have a name?", I asked the dragon. He shook his head. "Well... since you are toothless... what about Toothless!?", I suggested uncreativly. The dragon, now named Toothless, nodded in agreement.

He drew something in the dirt and surprisingly, he drew runes! The runes we Vikings used to draw, so I could read them!  
[ÐФ ЏФU ТЯUSТ MΞ? (Do you trust me?)]!

I was more than just surprised, that a dragon yould write in Viking script but he's a Night Fury! He's the most intelligent known creature! Even Bork the Bold don't know everything about them. He didn't even seen one ever.  
I smiled and nodded. "I will trust you brother!", I said sincerely. He retracted his teeth and smiled at me with a super cute smile.

He swiped his writing away and wrote again. [ŁΞТ MΞ БłТΞ ЏФU PŁΞΛSΞ! (Let me bite you please!)]! I was shocked "But... why?" Toothless purred and bowed before me and looked at me innocently.  
I took a deep breath. "Okay brother... I trust you!", I said, shoved up the fabrics of my left arm and helt it to him. He slowly took my arm between his gums and gently sunk his teeth into it.


	5. The Bite

Surprisingly, it didn't hurt at all. It was just quite the foreign feeling. I felt a cold liquid entering my veins but quickly warming up in my system. When Toothless backed off, the wound healed immediately, leaving a pale bite mark on my arm.

"Did it work?", someone asked! I jumped. "Who's there? Show yourself!", I demanded panickly.  
I heard laughter. "I'm right in front if you! It's me! Toothless!" My eyes widened. "But... how?!"

He started explaining: "When I bit you, I gave you the gift of a Night Fury. I can gift it to another living beeing just once in my entire life. Now you are part Night Fury and my real brother by blood. I gave you wings. As long as you're flying with them, you can see. I can teach you how to use them. Your wings and your supportive tail fins are hidden, as long as youbdon't want them to be seen. My whole family was killed by a mad man named Grimmel the Grizzly before I could chop of the head of his from their shoulders. I had no one until now. Please be my real brother Hiccup! And when the time has come, we'll leave this wet joke of an island once and for all. You're official my brother. No dragon will harm you ever again and I will always be with you, Hiccup! What do you say?"

I was speakless but nodded. A smile crept up my face. "Yes Toothless! That's the best plan I've ever heard!", I said happily.  
I felt a cold wind around us. "Toothless it's getting late! Would you mind telling me in which state the sun's shinig?" "It's almost dawn, Hiccup! You should go back! Your tribe is surely asking itself where you are.", Toothless stated.  
"I don't think they'd miss me at all but... I guess you're right. I should go back! See ya soon buddy?", I asked cautiously. "Yes! I'll be here everyday. If I'm gone, just wait for me! I'm propably out fishing." I nodded, packed my things and hid them at the usual spot.

I waved goodbye and walked towards the exit, when Toothless said a last thing: "Hiccup... if the other hatchlings are picking on you again... don't be afraid to teach them a lesson and if you ever join this dragon killing class... forced or in free will... please don't kill my kind! They won't hurt you! They can smell the Night Fury scent in your blood!"  
"I promise!", I said to my new found friend and brother and left into the woods towards the village.


	6. Colors (part 1)

Last everning, when I got home a little bit later than usually,my father was already home. He had checked my pulse, breathing, eyes and searched for blood on my body. Insane... Well... After that, he picked me up, carried me upstairs in my room, stripped me naked and covered me with a blanket. "I spoke with Gobber, Hiccup and he wants to give you a chance attending Dragontraining! Since you like to be outside, you'll get your chance!", he suddenly said emotionless. 

"Why the sudden change of heart?" "I need every available viking for another search! I can't leave anyone behind to babysit you with your stupid handicap!", he said calm. "Thanks for the trust... dad...", I answered disappointed and turned my head to the left. "Listen Hiccup! You are my son and with that heir of Berk! And you are blind! Be grateful I didn't disowned you by now! Valka wouldn't want have that so stop messing things up and become a viking!" With that, he left my room. I heard the front door opening and closing again. Dad just left me, exhausted and sad from today's events ... rephrase ... from his harsh words! 

I couldn't belive it... But let's jump to today! Dragontraining was in the late afternoon so I had the whole day before that free. After I got dressede (by myself), I headed downstairs (by myself), grabbed some fish and bread (by myself), put it in a basket (by myself) and headed with it into the woods, without being seen. I went to the cove where I immediately greeted by Toothless. "Hey buddy! How are you today?", I said cheerly. "Good brother! Looks like you brought breakfast!", Toothless answered happily. "Exactly! I thought I could bring you a daily 'thank you' for your gift! I thought we could eat together until my father forces me to Dragonkillingtraining this late afternoon... Don't worry bud. I hold on my promise and won't harm them in any way. I'll just pretend to be a complete loser!", I explained my plan. 

"I have a better idea! How about you trick them!? Pretend as if you conquer them! Just say 'Night Fury gifted' in their presence and they wether act like you gained control over them or just don't attack you at all! Just be careful, brother!" "I will Toothless!" "Now let's eat before we start your training. Ready to see colors?", Toothless asked and picked up a cod, swallowing it whole. "No! but also yes! My life always has been made outta black, white and all these shades of grey between them. I'm really excited to see but also really afraid. So let's get started!", I said finishing my breakfast with Toothless. He smiled with his teeth retracted in his gums. I followed him. In the middle of the cove, Toothless and I stopped. "Are you ready, brother?" "...Yes!..." Toothless bowed and sat down behind me. 

"Close your eyes. (I did as I was told) Now relax. when you're completly calm, try to hook your back muscles and only these. Think of me, because I gave you this gift and imagine my appearance. Now decay into complete body tension. If you've done everything right, you'll be given wings and other parts and abilities of the Night Fury as soon as you relax.", he explained. I smiled, did as he told me and suddenly, I felt a tearing sensation in my back, thighs and head. It did not hurt so much that I had to scream. It just pulled something and left a new weight, which I had never noticed before. "Did it... Did it worked?", I asked fearfully. 

"Yes brother! It worked indeed. Now slowly open your eyes. I don't want you to become blind because of the light.",


	7. I'm looking for a Beta- Reader! : )

Hello to everyone reading this! : )

Since my native language is german, I can't speak english perfectly. To prevent unnecessary mistakes in form of spelling or grammatic, I thought about finding a cool person, that would be so kind to read my chapters before I publish them. A Beta- Reader! 

It would be awesome if that person could be a native english speaker who may also speaks a little german (optional). 

It would be really appreciated! I really want to make it possible for You to enjoy my story as much as possible and in my opinion, to be able to read a text fluidly, without weird interruptions caused by mistakes that wouldn't be necessary at all, is one big factor of enjoying it rather than being annoyed at it.

Best regards,

Eggsysting Hartache : )


	8. Colors (part 2)

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

"Oh my gods!", I whispered sincerely. I could see! I could actually see!!! There were colors! Not just black! I smiled when I looked into the sky and faced te sun. Well for a little part of a second. Then I had to look away. "You're right Toothless! It's really bright!", I chuckled in joy. "Yes indeed brother! That was actually the sun! You can become blind by just looking at it for too long as a human, I've heard.", Toothless said.   
This sight was overwhelming!

I was able to see the little sea, where I taught myself swimming! It was a dark... I guess blue with a sliver of green.   
The grass I was standing on! Kind of a heavy... juicy green!  
The stones were grey! Not that kind of grey I grew up with! It was a beautiful and happy grey!

"So many colors! Incredible!", I said honestly. " Look at your wings! Such a perfect black! It#s so pure!", Toothless exclaimed excited.   
I looked behind me and spotted my newest additions to my body.  
I had the same wings like Toothless just a little darker and purer. I smiled. Secondary wings and fins were showing on my lower waist and on my lower legs and last but not least, ears! These crazy ear- 'plate' that Toothless owned were now also located on my head. Toothless interrupted me in my thinking and said: " How about we eat a little bit for celebration before you go back to those douchebags for a family?!" I chuckled a little at his hopeful tone so I nodded and said: "As you wish mister Night Fury!"

We walked to our supplys and started eating. After I said goodbye, I left for the village, again with complete darkness surrounding me. Thanks to the gods that my little sight- adventure didn't affect my ability to see in black and grey shades. 

I couldn't wait for tommorow. I finally wanted to fly...


End file.
